Rosalind Penderwick
Note: Most, if not all, of my fanfics are during or in the summer of 1992, meaning Rosalind is twelve. 'Rosalind: '"STOP!" 'Draco: '(evil smile) "What if I don't?" -Rosalind and Draco(quote is here) Rosalind Finnigan(neé Penderwick) is a Muggle-born witch and hybrid who is the childhood friend of Seamus Finnigan. Life Early Rosalind Clarice Penderwick was born on June 8, 1980. She was one year older than Skye, two years older than Jane, and eight years older than Batty. First Year(1991-1992) Rosalind met up with Seamus, a childhood friend, and Hermione, a fellow classmate and friend. She also had a bad encounter with Draco Malfoy, who called her a Mudblood to hide his crush on her. Rosalind rushed to the girls dorm crying. Hermione consoled her and whispered to Rosalind that Hermione had heard that Seamus had a crush on Rosalind. She later confronted him on this. They agreed to wait until they were older, like in fourth year, to date. Second Year(1992-1993) Rosalind had another encounter with Draco, who enchanted her bag to float out of her reach. She eventually got it back, and later told Hermione she wanted to jinx him very badly. She did very well in most of her classes, except for Herbology, which she rarely got good grades. Rosalind kept worrying that a red letter - aka Howler from her father - would come, but it never did, much to her relief. Third Year(1993-1994) Rosalind learned that Batty was learning to write, and her first letter was from Batty, in scraggly handwriting and lots of spelling mistakes. She heard about Sirius Black and Cho Chang became her friend and fellow gossiper about the situation. Rosy was very nerve-wracked the whole year. Fourth Year(1994-1995) She began dating Seamus, but their relationship only lasted about a week before she began talking to Neville Longbottom, spiking jealousy in Seamus, leading to a breakup. The final straw was when Rosalind was seen making out with Neville in the courtyard. They dueled in the Common Room, eventually becoming a full-on brawl that took both Gryffindor prefects and Professor McGonagall to break up. About two months later, Rosalind calmed herself and apologized to Seamus, and the relationship continued. Fifth Year(1995-1996) 'Rosalind: '(crying) "Fine! Go be with Lavender Brown! 'Seamus: '"Then I will!" 'Rosalind: '"See if I care!" -Rosalind and Seamus argue in the Common Room Rosalind and Seamus' relationship began crumbling when Seamus began chattering about Lavender Brown. Finally, Rosalind and Seamus began an intensive verbal duel in the Gryffindor Common Room, after which Rosalind went off to the courtyard to cry. She did for about an hour, during which she missed Potions and Charms. Hermione helped her catch up with the class and consoled her friend on her broken heart. Seamus barely spoke to Rosalind the whole year, saddening her greatly. Sixth Year(1996-1997) Seamus tried to talk to Rosalind, but she always either ignored him, pretended not to hear him, or straight out told him to leave. Finally, with Harry's advice, Seamus began sending her notes at the girls' dorm room, with Hermione's help. Seamus wrote the notes and Hermione left them at the door. After six months of this, Rosalind finally decided to ask Seamus if he wanted to go to the Leaky Cauldron next time they went to Hogsmeade. He agreed, and they had their first "official" date. Seventh Year(1997-1998) Rosalind stayed at school for her seventh year, during which she and Seamus sent owls, via Rosalind's owl Penny. She lived mostly in fear for her seventh year, but she owled her family and got some letters from Batty. Later Life She went to a Muggle college and got a Muggle job as a receptionist. Rosalind later met up with Seamus and they married and had two children named Valerie and Elizabeth. Physical Description Rosalind is described as like her mother, as she has red hair and green eyes. Rosalind is about an inch shorter than Seamus. Personality Rosalind is motherly towards Lydia and Batty, but otherwise is a normal twelve-year-old girl. She likes to study with Hermione, her friend and fellow Muggle school classmate. She takes some offense at the word "normal", as she is a cat hybrid and fire elemental, and lots of offense at "Mudblood". Because of her frequent study sessions with Hermione, she is skilled at nonverbal magic. Relationships Her family Martin Penderwick Rosalind, despite being unable to understand her father when he speaks Latin, has a normal father-daughter relationship with him. Skye Penderwick Rosalind is quite annoyed when Skye makes comments about how magic is rubbish. This makes Rosalind angry because she is a witch, and Skye because Rosalind is angry. Jane Penderwick Jane loves hearing about magic and Hogwarts and Rosalind's relationship with Seamus. Batty Penderwick Batty counts Rosalind as a second mother, and Rosalind is just fine with this. Lydia Penderwick Lydia thinks of Rosalind as a mom, but it's unknown what Rosalind is called, as all Lydia can say is, "Duck." Her friends Harry Potter Rosalind and Harry are good friends. Seamus Finnigan Rosalind was Ron's on-off girlfriend until sixth year, when they went on their first official date. Hermione Granger Hermione and Rosalind attended the same school since first grade, attended the same classes, and lived on the same street. They will stand by each other through anything, and Hermione has helped Rosalind get through many breakups, both with Ron and with Muggle boys at school. Magical Information Wand 11 inches, birch wood, Veela hair Boggart Huge rat Animagus Puppy Patronus Puppy House Gryffindor Trivia *Her favourite class is Charms. *She was originally going to be a love interest for Neville. *It is revealed in Seamus Finnigan and the Stolen Memories that she is a fire elemental. Possessions *'Wand: '''Rosalind's wand is 11 inches, birch wood, and the core is Veela hair. *'Butterball: 'Butterball is Rosalind's cat. *'Bag: 'Rosalind is seen carrying a bag around sometimes. *'Penny: 'Penny is Rosalind's barn owl. Gallery ''Anyone can add pictures. th (39).jpg|Rosalind in anime form th (55).jpg|Rosalind when she was nine Category:Muggle-borns Category:Females Category:Gingers Category:Luna's Universe